RYVEN - A My Hero Academia story
by Aaron Reinwald
Summary: Busy B and ASMR Ryan meet in Musutafu, Japan and help the heroes battle a giant villain. Then they go on a date but soon after, danger awaits.


Years had passed since Izuku Midoriya and his classmates graduated from UA. "Deku" as Katsuki Bakugo would call him, and Bakugo were fighting a new villain, a lizard-man wearing a spiked black leather jacket. This lizard-man towered over them, as he was the size of Godzilla. Only, his movements and laughter made him more human. "I just realized something! How are we going to stop it from doing more damage if it falls to the ground?!" Deku asked. _"WHO CARES!? JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME DESTROY THIS SON OF A BITCH!" _Bakugo shouted. Shoto Todoroki was creating walls of ice to slow its pace down. He tried to slow it down. The Lizard-Man whipped his tail at Shoto and sent him flying down the street, but Todoroki created an ice path and slid himself back towards the enemy.

The enemy didn't seem to want to go down after everything they hit him with, then a man in a black hoodie and black jeans, wearing skeleton makeup ran towards them. He pointed to the building behind the enemy that persisted in their direction. "I'll handle him. First, someone needs to clear that building!" _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" _Bakugo exclaimed. "ASMR Ryan, at your service! Now please, someone clear that building!" "On it!" a female voice was heard, as she went speeding by. She was able to run at the speed of light, so no one knew who the voice belonged to. _"NOW WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHERE ARE ALL YOU BASTARDS COMING FROM?!" _Bakugo queried, as he continued to blast at the creature in front of them.

ASMR Ryan leapt to the roof of the building beside them and then the voice they heard before, appeared beside him. She was a blonde haired beauty with freckles, wearing a black zipper leather catsuit with a red rose on her right shoulder and Busy B in yellow on her left shoulder. "Cleared!" She announced. Ryan jumped on top of the man's head and gripped on as he whispered "_SHHHHHHH" _in his ear.

The lizard-man stopped, as his eyes started to close, then he tried to fight falling back, but eventually couldn't resist. He fell backward, as Ryan jumped back towards the roof platform he was previously on. The giant creature crashed back into the building behind him.

"Busy B, huh? Is that your name?" "That or you can call me Raven…" "So, what's your quirk?" She shot a potato out of her left hand. A second later you hear Bakugo screaming _"OW! DAMNIT! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT POTATO!?" _"Watch..." He followed her over to the right side of the building. With her right hand, she shot out what looked to be mashed potatoes, only, they burned straight through the dumpster below, as if they were made of burning acid. "Gotcha! Remind me not to eat mashed potatoes with you!" Then they hopped down with the others to the street.

"Now… What do you do about him?" Ryan asked, then nodded his head towards the Lizard-Man. "I got it." They turned to see a tall man with a blonde hi-top fade hairstyle, wearing a red karate gi. _"AGHH! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" _Bakugou shouted. "_SHU-RIN-KU!" _The man shouted as he threw a fist out and a wave of light struck The Lizard-Man. The Lizard-Man started to shrink down to the size of an ant and then the tall man squashed him with his foot. "The name's Tall Paul. I'm new in town. I was recently certified as a hero!" "Same here!" Ryan shouted. "Same…" Raven added. "_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS AMATEUR HOUR?!" _Bakugo shouted. "On that note… I guess I'll see you guys around!" Then she sped off.

Ryan stared towards her direction in awe. Then he noticed a figure roll into the street. He went to check and see if it was her. Ryan leapt onto the roof again and started running from rooftop to rooftop and after a couple minutes, he approached the figure. Raven was taken down by some flying purple octopus creature that choked her and held her down. Ryan snuck up to the Octopus's statocyst near its eye and whispered "_Shhhhh!" _The Octopus loosened its grip and passed out, as Raven broke free.

"Oh my god! Thank you! I have no idea where that came from!" "No problem. Hey, before you go. Would you like to grab dinner with me tonight? I mean… Do you know any good places to eat around here?" He scratched his head nervously. "Not around here, but there's this place called the Funben Café (Pronounced Foon Ben) in Tokyo. Their food is good. I'm _obsessed _with their sweet potato fries!" "Sounds good! Pick you up at 7 then?" "Well… You don't know where I live… Wouldn't it make more sense with my speed if I picked you up at your place?" "I mean I thought we'd take a stroll to the station and talk for a bit, but sure…" "Yeah, I guess we could do that! See you at 7, then!"

Bakugo ran over. "What happened?!" "Nothing that we couldn't handle!" Ryan smirked and winked at her. "See you tonight!" He said to her. "_YOU TWO MAKE ME WANNA PU-" _Before Bakugo could finish his sentence, Raven shot a potato into his mouth to shut him up. Bakugo's eyes widened, as she sped off.


End file.
